Risk
by commanderjess
Summary: Jump City is quiet, but New York City is bustling with crime. It's up to Beast Boy, Raven, and a few other choice Titans to create a new temporary taskforce to come together and start cracking down on the bad guys away from home. It's just another mission. But hidden feelings are coming out into the open, and relationships are going to change. Forever. BBRAE, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I warmed up for starting a real romantic fanfiction starring Beast Boy and Raven by doing my first one, "Hurt Me", which was kind of nothing more than a series of me writing whatever I wanted, chapter by chapter. Not the greatest, I hope this will be better. I'm excited. This is my favorite pairing, and this is my second fanfiction ever written. I hope to receive a warm welcome into the community. I've definitely been influenced by you all.

This will be a short chapter but the ones after will not be, pinky promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, obviously. Onward.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy**_

When Robin tells me that I'm getting assigned to a special mission across the country, I practically squeal with excitement.

This is almost like a real vacation. It's the closest I'll ever get to one, honestly, so I'm determined to make the absolute most of it. I'm about to throw all my shit in a suitcase and leave ay-ess-ay-pee. I don't even care for him to tell me where it is I'm going, just fuckin' send me there! I'm tired of Jump City and the baddies running around in it, doing the same old thing, every day, all year long. It's _so_ taxing.

Since the Brotherhood, life has been good, but it has also been extremely boring.

I love my little family, but I need something new. I've been longing for that something, like a dog smelling a female in heat a mile away. I just want to get out. I think my team leader has noticed, and this is why he's finally granted me some time off. Technically not time off, but you couldn't tell me that. I'm young, freshly twenty, and desperate to get some new action.

"Beast Boy, let's be serious about this. It's a mission, not playtime. You are not going to get there and go sightseeing. You have a job to do."

I don't even want to hear what it's about. He's going to spoil my good time, I just know it. I keep my grin pasted to my face, at least thankful that he's telling me this to my face and alone. I feel a twinge of guilt at the realization that Cyborg and Starfire are going to be pretty crushed that I'll be leaving for a while. (Hopefully a long enough while to get all this energy out of my system).

"You'll be spending six months in a new post. It's just a new sort of swap we're going to try out. There's an influx of new villains, but not here. That's the issue. You'll be teamed up with a few other members of the Titans across the globe in New York."

I howl and Robin winces, hands slamming over his ears. "You won't regret it, Rob! I promise! Dude, New York? It's gonna be so awesome!"

"Yeah, well, not so awesome for us. It's going to be hard to readjust to losing two of our team members for a while, but I suppose it's not like we have the need for extra staff around here right now. Just, you know. We'll miss you guys."

I pause in the middle of doing a little victory dance. "Two? Who's going with me? Cy?!" Not a vacation? Please! This was definitely a vacation!

"Raven."

My throat is suddenly rather dry. "Ah, Robin, that might not be the best idea?" Raven and I are close, but she can only take so much of my personality. I tend to have to distance myself from her now so that I don't get on her nerves too much anymore. Here Robin was, suggesting he stick the two of us together for six months, likely in a tiny little apartment or something. I didn't see that going so well.

"She'll keep you in line," Robin smirked. "I trust that it'll be a much more productive stay with her on the new team."

I twiddle my thumbs and wonder if he hit his head earlier. "Does she know? Please don't make me tell her. I don't want to get fried before we even leave, or off on the wrong foot already."

"She already knows, Beast Boy."

I open my eyes. I'd had them closed, waiting for the "no" that never arrived. "Seriously? And she's okay with it?" I splutter.

"You two have been teammates for years. I know you're different, but you're mature now. You're young adults, and I expect that has changed a few things." I ponder at all of this while he continues, tentatively laying a hand on my shoulder. I look up to find that I'm certainly not short anymore, but I'm still not very tall. I kind of hate it whenever I feel inferior. "Besides, listen. She really appreciates how calm you've gotten. Well. Compared to how you used to be," he laughs fondly. "She knows you at least _try_ not to get on her nerves now."

Fair enough, then. I feel pretty good about myself now, and I'm back to feeling ecstatic. I'm going on a new mission slash vacation with one of my best friends.

Raven is so chill and kind of adorable in a really timid way, but she's also very intelligent and I know she will make a great asset to the team. If she doesn't assume the position of leader, I'll be surprised. She's strong, and knows when to kick my ass for me and when to let me kick my own.

I'd say that's about as good as a leader can get.

* * *

 _ **Raven**_

My attempts at meditation are futile.

I'm on edge. I don't know how I'm going to handle the coming months. My space will be limited, and I don't even know who else will be on the team, other than my humorous green friend. I'm not looking forward to the goodbyes, either, and certainly not when we have to break the news to Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy have been inseparable since the start, and Star and I have connected over the years, being the only girls.

I suppose I'll miss all of them, regardless.

I'm just glad I'll have a friendly face with me, even if I'm sure I'll want to punch that friendly face half of the time. I catch myself smiling and I wipe it away as soon as I can, as if someone might see. While I'm locked up in my room. In the dark.

Someone knocks, and it's insistent, fast, energized. I know exactly who it is. I could tell by the signals he was sending out as he made his way to my door.

I wave my hands and candles light up across the room. I'm floating above my bed, but slowly lowering myself into the blankets. I make sure I'm decent, pulling my hood up over my head to shadow my eyes as I call out for my visitor to come in.

" _We're going to New Yooork!_ " is the first thing out of his mouth, and he races across the room to stop in front of me and take me into his arms in a crushing hug. It's incredibly close and very intimate. I'm greatly aware of my chest being squished against his, but as far as I can tell, he doesn't mind or feel ashamed. He greatly appreciates me. It radiates off of him in waves. I feel a bit flattered, and clear my throat.

He steps away, hands up in a sign of good will, grinning sheepishly. "Rae, this is gonna be great."

"I hope so," I say. It comes out cold and flat, but his eyes meet mine and seem to hear a different tune. He has always been the one who is most afraid of me, and yet I feel most understood by him also.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he offers, crossing his arms and taking a stance against invisible foes. He falters under my glare and laughs in embarrassment, rubbing his neck. "All right, more than likely it'll be you protecting me. But we'll get through it and make the best of it. I'm determined. It'll be the time of our lives, trust me."

I already did, but I told him I would anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raven**_

Hot Spot. Argent. Aqualad. These will be the new teammates stationed with us in our next post. I have nothing to complain about; I do not feel badly for any of them listed, and if anything, Aqualad will at least be a rather nice specimen nice to gawk at. But they still aren't Starfire, Cyborg and Robin. I haven't realized how much we've grown until the reality of the situation hits me. We are heroes, and other places need us. It isn't likely that the original five will always be together. I hate the thought, but once I think about it, I can't get rid of it.

I sit at the kitchen table and try not to feel too overwhelmed by the emotion in the air as Robin breaks the news to the other two. At first they aren't quite sure what he's just said, and I get bombarded with shock and sadness on all sides. The looks on their faces are even worse. They understand, but that doesn't make it any easier on them. Beast Boy places a gloved hand over Star's naked one, giving a big warm smile. It seems to comfort her some.

"Six months is a long time," Cyborg mentions after a pause. "I mean, I get it, but is that long really necessary?"

"Hopefully not," Robin answers, sounding careful. He doesn't want to start an argument if he can help it. "It's just an estimate. They really need help over there, and it's been incredibly quiet here. The time might be cut in half, might not. Could be extended, even." He probably shouldn't have added on that last part, but it soars over his head.

"We can not just all go there and send some here?" Starfire suggests, hopeful.

"It's handy to trade around Titans and learn new strategies." Robin shrugs. "This was as good a reason as ever to do that, too. With any luck, Beast Boy and Raven will come back with even better skills than before. Something new to the table for all of us. Everyone was chosen at random, also, so don't assume anyone wanted to leave, either. It's a fair swap."

It's silent for several uncomfortably long seconds. Starfire takes her hand away from Beast Boy, and Cyborg seems a bit ticked but more or less just down.

"We're family," I pipe up, surprising everyone. Beast Boy gives me a look of something similar to admiration, dark eyes clashing with mine. I glance away hurriedly to avoid further embarrassment. "I know this is going to be hard. But we've been through worse. Much worse. This is for the best and it would be childish to refuse on account of our feelings. Citizens come first. Of course, that said, I'm really going to miss all of you." Smiles all around. I flush. "Don't touch my room while I'm gone."

"We'll miss you too, Rae," Cyborg comments, amused with me and looking at me in a fond way. My big brother. I appreciate him and I tell him so.

"And I guess we might miss you too, BB."

"You'll all miss me the most," Beast Boy scoffs, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms. "Deny it all you want, but you will!"

Honestly, it was probably true, but for the sake of it, they agreed with much sarcasm. "It is going to be so quiet when you are gone," Starfire sighs to him, and then to me, "And I will not enjoy being the only girl around."

"When do you leave?" Cyborg asks Beast Boy, who just shrugs. He apparently forgot to ask, in his excitement.

"In a few weeks or so," our leader cuts in, offering out more information than he had to me before. It seems he has settled on a few things since then, earlier this week. "A new tower is being built on the water. That's where you'll be headed, along with Hot Spot, Aqualad, and Argent."

"Aquadude is coming?" Beast Boy yelps, the corners of his mouth tugged upward as far as they can go.

I see the glint of his fangs and wonder if they ever cut the inside of his mouth. I blink the random thought away and turn my attention back to Robin, who nods. I already knew about Aqualad, and I'm quite looking forward to seeing the fish boy again. _Now, that's a gentleman. Beast Boy could learn a thing or two from him_ , I think. I want to say it, but I'm not in the mood for jokes or stings. My teammates' underlying sadness pulls at me.

The conversation goes on for a while, dissolving into gossip about our new 'mates and plenty more I'll Miss You's and Talk To Us Often's. My attention fades away from the actual talk and to the way Beast Boy is acting. It's very cheery, and almost believable. I can sense he is beginning to reevaluate this trip and what it means. There is growing regret in his eyes the longer he speaks with his friends. To them, it might not be visible, but to me it is like looking through freshly wiped glass.

I frown and worry about how he will adjust when we leave. I'm not fooled. It will be easier for me than for him.

* * *

The weeks go by much too fast.

There are definitely tears in Beast Boy's eyes as we part from the rest of the Titans and head for the airport, but I don't comment on it, and I know he thanks me for it. All the same, he never manages to actually cry. He takes in one long breath and lets it out and he's done. I'm impressed but still hovering near him for as much support as I can possibly offer with my very withdrawn self.

We're dressed casually, me in a black sweater and black jeans complete with vans. My hair is long and down, covering a lot of my face if I look away or peer down. I'm pale but that isn't anything extraordinary. I could almost pass as normal. My companion doesn't have that sort of luck, being green and all. All the same, he tries to cover himself up in a bulky jacket and pants, covering up everything except his hands and head. It's supposedly cold in New York right now.

We don't have a lot of luggage, just some of the things we cherish most. For me, books and some of my favorite clothes and my uniform. The rest will be taken care of and purchased when I get to the new tower. I've no idea what Beast Boy packed, but he's traveling even lighter than me.

It's a long, quiet wait. A few years ago I would have expected him to talk to me while we went through security and sat and waited for our flight. But he's just as solemn as me sometimes these days, and especially today. It's weird to be leaving our friends behind, knowing we won't be back for a long time. A very long time, minus a few visits if we're lucky.

He asks me if he can sit by the window once we board and I let him, of course, even though I feel safest in a corner. The amount of stares and friendly smiles we get total to almost a hundred while the rest of the passengers find their seats. I rub my eyes. We got up at six in the morning and it's somewhere around nine right now. I barely slept the night before and Beast Boy's quietness, plus his occasional yawning, tells me it was probably the same for us both.

We get a friendly old woman to sit next to us for the first flight, and she goes on and on about how safe she feels having us on the plane. I've learned to be grateful at times like this, even when I want to be left alone.

It's a long day.

* * *

Eating doesn't feel important, but Beast Boy suggested it before the last flight and I'm really relieved when we find our final seats. My stomach is full and now I think I'm ready for a nap. He lets me in the corner seat without me even asking. I guess he noticed my discomfort. I silently thank him and lean my head back, closing my eyes. It isn't long at all before we're taking off. I wake up while we ascend, faintly jolted, but I fall back asleep when we level out.

I wake up to our descent with a weight on one of my shoulders. I open an eye and peek, seeing green. Beast Boy's head is resting against me and I can tell he's asleep, and incredibly comfortable. I don't know how long we've been positioned like this but I can't bring myself to care too much. I'd be outraged if it was a stranger, but I can deal with him or any of my other teammates.

"Uff," he grumbles under his breath when the plane drops too fast for a moment. He shoots up awake, the weight on my shoulder lifted. He cover his eyes until they readjust and his vision loses its blurriness. "I always hate this part," he says, referring to the descent. "It's so different from doing it myself."

"Agreed," I say.

I hate how much time it takes to get off the plane and claim our bags, but I just keep telling myself that I'll be happy when I'm in my new room and can rest for a while. Mostly, just get used to my new surroundings. The people here are so fast. We've been traveling for around eight hours or so, and we're moving a lot slower than them. This seems to just be routine for many of the people in the airport. Probably business people. Not a lot of people stare at or recognize me, but plenty are giving Beast Boy the look.

He doesn't care or he pretends not to.

Once outside, it isn't but a moment before I see a familiar face waiting for us, also dressed casual. But it looks so weird and out of place that I hesitate before I manage to wave.

Beast Boy perks up. "Aquadude!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beast Boy**_

It's _really_ fucking odd to see Aqualad in anything other than his wet suit or whatever. When I see him standing there in a heavy jacket to battle the New York wind chill, the first thing I think is that he should be riding on the back of a whale or a dolphin or something. Not smiling and waving at us in blue jeans. It's just plain wrong.

All the same, when we draw near I grab the guy into a tight hug. I've missed him a little bit, despite our initial differences, which turned out to be both pretty big and not so much. He's still as handsome as ever, to my dismay, and his black hair is long in that kind of way that girls faint over. I wrinkle my nose and remind myself that at least I don't smell like fish. That has to be a big advantage for me, right?

I step back and hunch my shoulders as he runs a hand through my hair like a big brother screwing around with his younger one. Immediately I kind of hate him for it and I have to grit my teeth so that I don't start an argument already. "You haven't grown a whole lot since we last met, did you?" he teases.

"Short as ever," Raven chips in, not sounding particularly pleased in ganging up on me, but just in need of something to say. Aqualad nods to her in greeting and she nods back, seeming relieved he didn't try to go in for a hug.

I roll my eyes. I'm Raven's height now, but it's not enough to satisfy anybody. It never will be, most likely. I'm stuck being the short comedic relief of the team for life. Believe it or not, it's a hard job when the toll of being a superhero wears down on you after so many years. I'm certainly feeling it right now. "I'm assuming you're our guide to the new tower?" I interrupt.

Quick dip of the head. "Yeah. You two are the first ones to arrive, besides me. Argent and Hot Spot should be getting here soon in about a day or so. Until then, it's just us."

"Fine with me," Raven mumbles, and I guess I kind of agree. We'll have the upper hand if we have time to adjust before we just get thrown into a whole new team.

"How was the flight?"

"Boring," we both say at the same time. I blink and she doesn't acknowledge it.

I'm a bit on edge as we make our way to waiting yellow vehicle. A taxi. There's too much action going on around here and I don't know how well I'm going to feel in this place after a night, let alone the one hour I've been here. The sounds and the smells are overwhelming.

Aqualad takes the passenger's seat and lets Raven and I have the back while he stiffly comments on his own trip here. He swam. Why am I not surprised?

"...and the water here is absolutely disgusting, I really don't understand how I'm expected to do much of anything with it. It's polluted beyond repair."

I take a big whiff and nearly gag on the amount of different odors that have been collected in the taxi before us. New York smells horrible. I can taste the dirtiness in the air and I can take Aqualad's word for it that the sea is in even worse shape. I start coughing.

I feel Raven's hand flutter over my own and it takes me a second to realize it's on purpose. I glance up and give her a questioning look, but she just shrugs at me. She's not sure about this place either. She's naturally quiet and calm. This bustling city around us has us both bristling, not just me.

The touch on my hand was just momentary, just for my attention. But in my tired state and with all of my senses being attacked right now, I seek comfort where I can get it. It had felt nice. I pray she won't zap me, and I grab her fingers to hold onto. She refuses to even look at me or acknowledge what I've done, but she doesn't pull away, so I figure I'm safe.

Her fingers squeeze my own as she opens her mouth and starts to ask Aqualad a few questions. What the city's major problems are, anybody we know, and what we plan to do about it, and so on. Aqualad stops talking about the state of the fish for a moment to begin spouting off real answers for her.

I lay my head back against the gross leather seat and close my eyes. I just need a minute. My fingers trace the outlines of her own, and I do that for a while, until we come to a stop.

* * *

The driver of the taxi is paid well, and I give a small salute to them, even though they were quiet the entire length of the drive and didn't look at all interested in us. It's as though they have absolutely no hope for what we were doing here, and very little recognition for who we were. I silently guess that this city is in worse shape than it smells.

We're dropped off at the edge of the water in a clearing, and straight ahead a few miles away is the new tower. It's like looking at home and I feel a twinge in my heart. A big bright T against the evening sky. It looks a bit smaller than the one I'm used to, but not bad at all. It's impressive. It just feels wrong. I shake my head and force myself to snap out of it. It'll become home in no time.

That's the plan.

Aqualad dives gracefully into the waves below. I consider morphing into a marine animal but after what he said about the water I'm less than excited to. I stick by Raven's side as a large hawk and we both glide away into the wind, perfectly quiet until we reach the bank where our new teammate waits for us, dripping wet and likely cold.

"There are boats but it's too slow for my liking, though I imagine Hot Spot and Argent will have to make do with it. Besides, it's freezing."

"Agreed," I mumble, after landing and morphing back into my original form. I stand from my crouch and he leads us toward the entrance.

Walking in, I'm relieved to find that the inside is completely different from our tower. It's nothing but cold hard metal and safety systems that we have to pass, until we reach an elevator. It takes us all the way up to the top floor, where I'm guessing the common room is placed.

The furniture is different, the color scheme, all of it. It's more like an expensive-looking penthouse for the overly rich. Couches are strewn about everywhere, and all of the walls are glass. The city may smell gross, but it looks amazing from in here. My jaw drops and I wander over to get a closer look at all the dazzling lights.

The room is complete with a flat screen television, bigger than I've ever seen, and a sleek white kitchen built into the side with plenty more space than the one we had.

I love it and I wonder if it's necessary. Probably not. But it looks neat. It makes me miss home just a tiny bit less.

I lunge onto a soft couch that utterly consumes me. It sinks so low I wonder if I might disappear. "Not bad, not bad," I say, and Aqualad smirks. Raven just looks around, more comfortable standing in the middle of the room to take it all in.

"There's a pool on the floor below this one. Huge. It's supposed to be for me and my training but I'm afraid I have water all around us to do that. Just so you guys know, if you ever want to learn to swim."

"I know how to swim," Raven says, not caring that he meant it as a joke. But I hear laughter in her voice. Just slightly. I barely pick up on it. I sit straight up and stare at her in horror.

 _He's not even funny._

"Everyone has a floor to themselves where their rooms are located, as well. The floors are already assigned, but it wouldn't be too much of a hassle just to swap in the beginning."

I disregard my jealousy at once. _That's kind of cool_ , I have to admit. I wonder what's included on my floor and suddenly I'm itching to go see, but I don't want to look like a kid.

Aqualad just shrug, gesturing to the whole place. "It's nice. Will take some getting used to, for me. I imagine it'll be the same for you." I realize for the first time that he's soaking wet and he doesn't seem to mind at all. I wonder how many times in the coming months we'll slip and fall because he leaves puddles everywhere he goes.

"It's good to see you," I finally say from where I am, and he sighs in agreement. None of us are that happy about leaving home, and certainly not me. Not anymore.

I recall the sad look in Star's eyes and the painful hug (emotionally and physically) Cyborg gave me before we left this morning. Even Robin looked like he was considering calling us back, but as we walked away, he was silent.

Nobody really wants to talk, not even Aqualad. It's just obvious. I hope that the dynamics of the team become more balanced the more comfortable we get around one another. Or we're just fucked. I turn my head to stare at the horizon.

The sun is setting and it really does look brilliant. Raven is looking at it, too, and I have to appreciate her in the light.

She so often hides in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Raven**_

 _ **3 months later**_

I'm knocked senseless out of the sky by a blinding ray of light. I had let my guard down for just one moment, to protect Hot Spot when he was too busy being aggressive with his fighting to actually take care. He tended to do that; lose his patience and do the more dangerous thing. This time it cost me and I lost all of my breath when I was shot out of the clouds. Our team needs a lot more work.

I should have woke from the sense that surged through my belly as I fell, but I'm utterly drained. My shield around Hot Spot disintegrates and I can't even muster up the energy to stop my fall. I can hear everyone losing their cool below, exclaiming in fear for me. I want to tell them to hush so I can focus, but instead someone else takes care of everything for me. Pain shoots through my shoulders and I'm suddenly flying. while the sound of a screeching bird fills my ears. Thank god for Beast Boy.

I'm laid down on the asphalt of the road, and my vision is blurry while I slowly begin to heal my sight. My eyes were seriously damaged by Doctor Light's blow to me, and I have to be fast. I can't defend myself in this state and my team is down a member. I hear the low familiar hum of another beam about to blow me away.

Not a moment too soon, I'm lifted onto something soft and warm, but it pokes me sharply from beneath me as wind surges around us. We're moving erratically. Someone besides me is panting hard. I realize muscles are what I'm feeling under me, pulled tight and released in leaps and bounds. The uncomfortable jabs are raised hackles. I can see blurred green fur and dark stripes. I'm being carried by an enormous tiger. I silently thank him and begin to do my best at recovering my vision and taking care of the burns all along my body that I'm just now beginning to feel. His hair rubbing all over it is making the pain worse.

Beast Boy zigzags all over the road to avoid going down under fire, and I can hear the other Titans whirring around me into action. Light is much more attentive to me than he used to be, when he feared me. I can guess that he still does a bit, otherwise he wouldn't be trying so hard to take me out first. We've run into him three times in the past month, and each time he has managed to blind me at some point.

It's taking a toll, honestly. My eyes regenerate everything that they need, and I work on my burns just as my tiger mount rounds into an alleyway and kneels to lay me on the ground. I lean against the wall, scrunching my nose up at the smell of the dumpster next to me. My hands cover the burns on my legs and side, my uniform torn. It sticks to my flesh like a band aid and I hiss.

The tiger leans in and its huge face rubs against my much smaller head in comparison. I feel sharp tongue spikes run through my hair and I shiver, temporarily relieved of my pain to find myself quite annoyed. I know it's precisely what he meant to do. I look up at the creature standing over me and find that I'm probably never going to get used to the wild look in Beast Boy's eyes whenever he's an animal. Particularly, a big one. It just looks like a discolored beast. There almost isn't any trace of himself in it, until he lets out a comforting series of huffs and leaves me to heal, dashing back around the corner into battle.

I really appreciate him sometimes.

Hot Spot, however, I hope will get an earful.

* * *

"All right, Hot Head, what the fuck is up?" Beast Boy snaps, waving his arms above his head as we all silently enter the top floor of the tower. He breaks the awkward silence by saying everything the rest of us had been thinking, and I don't bother to calm him. I'm tired and cranky from the encounter and having to deal with my injuries and sit out of more than half of the fight. I'm more than happy to let my comrade continue hounding the other one. "You put her in danger by straying from the plan! Like always! You know Light always fucking goes for her and you let her save your ass while she got knocked out because of you."

Aqualad usually would have intervened by now, but I can tell he's just as angry with Hot Spot. Hot Spot himself is afraid to speak up, guilt-ridden, yet he's close to fighting physically. I sense him trembling and Argent grabs his arm just as it raises.

"I'm sorry," Hot Spot grumbles, and refuses to look at anyone.

"Tell her, not me," Beast Boy growls. I don't have to look at him to know his eyes are dark and the pupils are dilated.

"I'm sorry." All eyes on me.

I shrug halfheartedly. I want nothing more than to carry on being mad. However, my wounds are gone, and I don't want to be the reason this team falls apart already. "It's fine."

"Rae-"

"It's fine, Beast Boy," I assure him, and lay a hand on his shoulder just as he opens his mouth to argue. "We have more to worry about. Although, I need to ask that we all keep to our original strategies. Please. Unless it is for the greater good. I don't enjoy being burned to a crisp every time we run into Doctor Light just because he's terrified of me."

"Agreed," Argent sighs from Hot Spot's side. I watch her tangle her fingers with her friend's, and I'm satisfied. She has proved to be a wonderful asset to the team. Not just because of her dark style that I'm quite attracted to; she's a great fighter, and she seems close to Hot Spot. I fear that if she wasn't here, he would be unmanageable. It's a shame, because he's just as good a member, if it weren't for his pointed personality. I assume the fire must come emotionally as well as physically.

Beast Boy gives up and relaxes slightly. I see the muscles under his suit loosen. He no longer looks poised to strike. Good.

He has done this with me ever since we arrived. He's very protective, probably because the two of us are from the same original team.

Hot Spot was less than friendly at the start, though Argent was quite approachable. Unfortunately, the two were inseparable and still are. They're a set. Hot Spot tends to be ultra negative while I keep neutrally pessimistic. There is a difference. Naturally, we clash a little. All of us do. No one wants to be around Hot Spot, but everyone loves Argent.

Beast Boy, Aqualad and I spend the most time together, and I figure Argent doesn't mind that much. I feel she and the hothead are likely a pair, or will be if they aren't already. And the two boys tend to drive me insane when the three of us are alone, because they bicker, as much as they like each other.

The only way to avoid drama entirely is to be alone or with only Beast Boy. Which, honestly, I find to be relaxing. Sometimes he meditates with me, and if he can't focus, he takes a nap in my bed while I meditate. It's the small, thoughtful things like that that make me enjoy his company more than the others'. The things I know he does because we have history, not because it's just polite.

I ask him to meditate with me often. It provides his scent on my pillows for me to fall asleep to later. A tiny, embarrassing thing I allow myself. Much to my surprise, he smells of the woods and late cold nights; not dirty socks and old pizza. I should really give him more credit.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy**_

I don't like that Raven lets it go so easily when she could have been hurt a whole lot worse, but it's unlike me to carry on a fight that easily simmers down. My eyes are trained on her while we all part ways to get the rest of the energy out of our system, or sleep it off. She seems better than when I'd left her in the alley. Just exhausted.

"Rest time?" I ask once Aqualad is out of earshot. He's always worrying over Raven, too, and it bugs me. I realize that it's normal behavior but I still don't like it. Being away from home with only one real companion has made me somewhat territorial.

How embarrassing.

"I think so," she replies quietly, holding her head in one hand.

"Well, I'll walk you there, then," I say while I shuffle my feet. I have absolutely no reason to assist her or hover over her when she's perfectly able to take care of herself, and has already. Time and time again. I hold my breath, and only exhale when she says that she would appreciate it if I came with her.

She really doesn't sense it. How weird things have become.

I had been the first to react when she was hit by the ray of light. No one else was going to take her from me once I had her in my grasp. Aqualad offered. Instead, I had thundered past him, only providing a low snarl in my throat for him to get away. When I dumped her on the ground against the side of a building, I was too nervous to shift back into my human form. What would I say? You're welcome? Of course I would. I did stuff like that all the time at home. I made jokes after it happened. But not this time. I licked her. With my tongue.

My confusion tugs at me until I want to rip it out of me with my bare hands. Instead, I trail along after her to the elevator and press the button for her floor while she holds onto the railing. I do everything I can not to look at her. I don't even know why. She just puts me on edge. This never used to happen, not even when she slapped me in the face at least three times a day.

I pause at the door of her room, lost in thought, before it dawns on me that this is where I leave her.

She glances back at me expectantly. "Come in? We can read for a while."

This is definitely not what would have happened if we were home. Since our arrival, all the boundaries just disappeared. She never mentions it, so I don't either. But it's driving me insane.

All it took was the right lighting and our first night here and one look at her and I knew. I'd either made the best decision of my life to come here or I had just ruined everything we had ever established.

She's so innocent, for a half-demon. My timid, sarcastic goth girl. Asking me to come in.

"Sure," I find myself saying, giving a toothy grin as I step inside.

I've told Cyborg a little about my newfound emotions in the last few weeks. He likes to make fun of me and he thinks I'm joking about it or seeing too much into things. He's probably right. I silence my phone. I'll keep this to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beast Boy**_

I want nothing more than to run and release all of this pent up energy flowing through my veins. I can't here. There is nothing but city streets, lights, traffic. Noise. I consider Central Park, but I know for sure that I'll only get a few minutes of peace before I bump into a drug addict or a group of nobodies. People might not take kindly to a wild green dog racing through the park. I enjoy my privacy.

I had thought that I'd be spending more time seeing the sights and being more of a tourist. But ever since I arrived, I'm overwhelmed by the smells and the screams at night and the honking cars. My head is stuffy. I would very much like to go home, and not just for the clean air. I can't really find my place here. Hot Spot hates me. Argent sticks with Hot Spot.

Aqualad constantly tries to butt in on Raven and I.

I shouldn't get so irritated, but I do. He may be my friend, but I don't appreciate his attempt at closeness with Raven. Regardless of it being innocent.

I like Raven. I've finally admitted it to myself. I had always found her attractive. I had always been intrigued by her personality. The abuse and the distance never deterred me from trying to make her smile. It was just how we worked. I never expected it to evolve into anything more than that.

Technically, I suppose, it hasn't. I can't see any changes in her behavior. There are no smiles passed along through the day at random moments. No hidden meanings. No blushes. No awkward stuttering, not from her end. All of the stupidity, it comes from me. The clumsiness. Confusion.

Raven ends up being the thing I think about the most. I don't particularly like it. It's foreign and new and exciting and dangerous. I try to think about if this could have been coming either way, whether we came together or stayed home. I have no idea.

I don't know what to do.

It's become an obsession. To do anything about it is a serious risk. To not do anything, I continue on with my head in the clouds. A danger to the team. I wonder which is worse. Losing my life or losing Raven? Or being responsible for the actual physical loss of her? I tell myself that I'm thinking too deeply. If I wasn't in love with her before, I'll trick myself into it if I keep pondering it.

In love?

Of course. I wouldn't care if I simply liked her. I have in the past. It has never gotten in the way of anything.

Huh.

"You've been acting odd lately. Are you okay?"

I reluctantly open my eyes. I'm met with a face full of black pillows and I shift around just slightly on the comforter. My body sinks into the bed and I envy her for the hundredth time about it. Our rooms are built and furnished differently. Clearly, Robin wanted to pamper her. I just got the necessities.

The room is incredibly dark, as usual, and I'm thankful for it. I wish the candles weren't lit. I want more cover for my expressions. I don't want anything to betray me.

I'd attempted to meditate with Raven, but unsurprisingly I was falling asleep. I laid back to take a nap, but the moment I relaxed, I found myself thinking about the way she looked from behind. Relaxed, yet focused. Her breathing. Her smell. The fact that she regularly let me sleep in her bed. Never while she was also laying in it, to my dismay...

"I'm fine," I say, realizing I have totally ignored her for several long seconds. I beg her not to look at me and she does. Our eyes clash and I can't look away. She knows I'm lying. She's an empath and I should have known she would eventually sense the disorientation I've been carrying around for the last few weeks. I wonder if she is finally about to address it.

"I hope you know that you can trust me," she finally murmurs, raising an eyebrow. It's almost funny, the way I lie and she knows I'm lying and I know that she knows. But I can't bring myself to be tickled by it. I'm caught up in looking at her and not knowing what to say.

I reluctantly push myself to sit up next to her, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. We feel too close, although I've sat this close to her for years with no problem. I've ruined everything we had. My ears droop before I can stop them and she sees it right before I perk them back up. I attempt a small smile. Nothing fazes her. I figured as much.

"'Course I know that," I say, and I want to look away, I really do, but I can't. I need her to look away first and she won't and it's driving me insane.

"Something's happened to you," she replies, assessing me, top to bottom, and top again. I admire her face as much as I can before the pupils focus back on mine. I want to kick myself.

"You're right. I don't know what it is, though," I admit, and I find myself leaning closer.

"Homesick?" she suggests, but her voice carries uncertainty, and she is looking upset. Shifting away from me. I'm breaking her barrier and getting into her personal bubble. I should stop, but I don't.

"No."

"Then what?"

"If I tell you, you'll hate me for it."

"I won't hate you. We've been through way too much for anything to separate any of us. If something is wrong I need to know. The whole team does."

"This isn't something to share," I grumble, fang slipping against my lip. Slight cut. I look down temporarily, my eyes resting on her cloak.

"I need to know if you're okay."

So insistent. I shrug, fumbling with the fabric on the bed. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have pretended to be asleep. I should have snored so loud she left.

"Fine," she finally says, not sounding pleased at all. She'll hold this against me for a while, storm off and come around much later after I've wasted hours trying to get back on her good side.

We sit in silence and I can faintly hear rain pounding against the tower. Distant rumbling of thunder. There are no windows in her room. Raven finally moves to stand, waving her hand to extinguish the flames on the candles, the only source of light in the room. As soon as they go out, my instincts kick in and I lunge before I know what I'm even doing. I grab her arms and pin them over her head, pushing her into the bed underneath me.

It's easy to do when the lights are off. She can't see me, but I can see her. My vision is excellent. Call me gifted.

"Excuse me." An unamused growl from her. I watch in awe as her voice remains calm, collected. But her eyes are betraying how puzzled she really is. This is like me, and yet unlike me. I should really end the game here and let her be on her way. Instead, I lower myself until I can feel her breath warm on my face. It speeds up when she can feel mine in return.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure."

"You really aren't okay, are you?"

"No." I hesitate. "I suppose I'm not." I'm still pressing against her, my grip unrelenting. I'm afraid she'll roll away and act as though this never occurred. I'm not ready for that. My fingers brush along the veins in her wrists and she doesn't writhe beneath me at all. She's perfectly still. Cautious, but not panicked.

I let my eyes wander. She's slender, and squishy in all the places it counts, I bet. Her breasts are two rounded hills underneath her cloak. I release one of her hands so mine can hover above her chest. Guilt and shame wash over me like a cold shower. I stop. I will not touch her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and climb off. "At least give me this."

I find her lips with mine, too scared to look at her when I do it. I bite her lower lip and she actually lets out a whimper. I taste blood. I meld our mouths together with hungry, inexperienced kisses and I force my tongue through to slide against her own in the hopes of awakening it.

"I'm going crazy," I huff in between kisses, and I'm desperate.

She's as hard as stone. Her eyes are tightly squeezed shut. It's enough. I'm off of her in seconds, crossing the room and leaving without any sort of an explanation. The look on her face was pained. It wasn't the face of someone who definitely loves me back the way I'm convinced I now love her.

I'm pathetic. I storm up to the roof and force myself to stand in the rain. Nobody comes after me. I sit down, face in my hands, and hope I get deathly ill. I should have so much more to worry about than this, but it's the only important thing in my mind right now. I reach for my phone to tell Cyborg I want to come home, but I left the damn thing in her room.

I hate myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Raven**_

What has just happened between us remains a mystery to me. I didn't go after him when he stormed out of my room, and I wasn't sure what we had just done. What he had done. I froze, immobile. I was too utterly shocked to respond, not that I would have known what to say, regardless. It was too fast. It was too...passionate.

I sit now on the edge of my bed, focusing on my breathing. I'm out of breath, due to his kisses. I can still feel the sting of his bite on my lip. I lick it. I can still feel him pressing his mouth against mine. I hold myself and shiver at the memory of his tongue sliding on top of mine and under. I don't like how vivid this is, even if it has just happened.

Beast Boy was so rushed. Insistent. I feel unclean in the best way possible, unable to sit still, like bugs are crawling all over me. I'm catching his enthusiasm too late, while he's gone. His emotions linger around in my room like smoke, melting into the walls. I close my eyes and rub at my temple. I need to think. I need to sort this out. As an empath, I must not let his feelings affect my own.

That's why I shut him out when it happened.

Was that a bad call?

Probably.

I hurt him.

I try to focus. I place myself on the floor and cross my legs while I lean back against the side of the bed. I close my eyes. I know a few things for certain now. I know that he has been acting strangely around me, not strange in general. I know that he has been acting strangely around me because he has developed certain...feelings...for me.

How? I wonder, honestly puzzled. I'm dark. I'm sadistic. I'm slightly abusive. I start to wonder if he has a kink and I immediately recoil from the thought. I do not want to go there. I do not want to imagine him in any sort of sexual way. It feels too embarrassing. I'm immediately attracted to the idea when I think about it too long. I scold myself and take a mental step back because my face feels warm.

I know he is fond of me. Clearly, I underestimated how much.

I know I am fond of him.

How much?

How so?

I don't know what to do. I miss his company already. I'm so used to having him around. I reach for my phone to message him, before I set it back down. I don't know what to say, nor do I really want to say it over text. Or in person. I would rather forget that this happened, but I can't. He certainly won't. I set my phone down and it lands next to another one. His phone. It isn't even with him. He left it here.

I'm sitting in the dark for a few more seconds before there is a tentative knock on my door. I shoot upwards onto my bare feet, wave my arm and light the candles scattered around my room. Books are everywhere. It must have happened during the...while he kissed me. I can't recall hearing anything hitting the floor. I step over a fallen tower of novels and stand in front of my door. I suddenly feel faint.

Never mind. The aura I feel is nothing like Beast Boy's. I'm tempted to tell the intruder to go away, but instead I open my door. I must keep my cool.

Aqualad stands tall in front of me, his face perfectly shaped, his hair perfectly long, and his body perfectly sculpted under his uniform. I only take notice of this because of some jealousy, and a faint admiration. Nothing more. The longer I've spent time with him, the more I've come to realize that my girlish crush from years ago is long gone.

He looks sincerely worried for me. "Raven, are you all right? I heard something hit the floor, or a lot of things, really, and then I saw Beast Boy leave...I wanted to check on you, I hope that's fine. I would feel guilty not to."

"I'm fine," I lie, my eyes half-lidded as I calm myself. My voice is monotone and just the way I like it.

"Lover's quarrel?" he asks, not serious. He thinks he is making a joke. I scan his face for any trace of knowledge about how Beast Boy feels about me. He has no idea. There is a slight smile playing on his lips, but it fades fast when he realizes I don't find him funny. "I'm sorry. My apologies. It just looked bad. You are okay, then? I can rest easy?"

"You can rest easy," I say, giving a nod. "Beast Boy and I aren't together," I add, but it feels like a betrayal to say it. We might as well be, minus the romantic part. On my side, at least. I hesitate. "Wait, why were you on my floor?"

Special mission? Out of toilet paper?

Now he begins to look incredibly uncomfortable, looking everywhere but at me. He seems especially interested in his fingers. "I'm beginning to think it was a silly idea."

"Then it probably was," I find myself saying. I don't want to be mean to him. I'm just confused and he isn't making me feel any closer to figuring out my situation. I need him to be straightforward or leave me to meditate.

"Maybe," he mumbles. The disappointment is visible in his entire body.

I narrow an eye at him, and sigh, leaning against the doorframe of my room. "Aqualad..."

"I somewhat like you in more than a friendly way, Raven," he splutters, holding his hands up in a signal of surrender, but also motioning for me to wait. Just one moment, please. "I realize that you may not believe me nor be seeking any sort of a relationship. I just figured I would give it a shot. It's no secret that you're beautiful. I'm not sure if you realize."

Not really. I cross my arms and rub a hand along my outfit. I wish I could throw my hood up without seeming rude. I want to sink into my cloak and into the darkness it provides. "Thank you," I say, and I have to clear my throat and repeat it for it to be audible. He means what he says.

"It's truth." He takes the smallest step forward and I throw my hand out to catch him in the chest. No more. He knows he crossed a line, and he hurries back, looking ashamed of himself. I feel bad for him. I should let him down easy.

"We're very different."

"How would you know if you don't know me that well?"

"I just know. Look at us." Silence. Defeat. "I really appreciate it but I'm not...I'm not looking for anything right now. From anyone. Perhaps not ever. I enjoy my privacy, my alone-ness. I thrive on it."

"I understand." He is being honest.

My respect for him soars. I reach out for a tiny handshake and he smiles, taking it. He dips his head and leaves me alone, reminding me that tonight is pizza night. I thank him and agree that I wouldn't miss it for the world, retreating back into my room. I wrap my cloak around myself. Back to safety.

But I don't really feel any better.

* * *

A black portal opens up above me and I float into it, emerging on the other side into a ruthless storm just as lightning flashes across the city. I'm on the roof of the tower. I assumed he would be here. And he is.

Rain pours all over me, soaking my cloak, but I'm more worried about Beast Boy. He's sitting on the edge of the tower, wet to the bone, and not moving. He has probably been here for several minutes, since our last encounter. His pointed ears lift at my arrival and his shoulders rise. He tenses but doesn't move to escape, although I wouldn't blame him if he tried. Embarrassment, guilt and sadness roll off of him in waves, smacking me in the face like a bare hand. I block it out and step forward. "Beast Boy?"

"Come to kick my ass?" he asks, giving a dry laugh. He doesn't look at me. I take a seat next to him and it's obvious he is shifting away from me, like touching me will be the end of him. "You can go on and do it. I won't bother running this time. I deserve it."

"You don't." It slipped out. It was immediate. It's true. He doesn't deserve my anger. I can't even bring myself to feel it. I haven't at all, not once, throughout the entire situation. I just now realize that.

I feel like I switch to auto-pilot. I throw my cloak over him, forcing him to face me. His eyes are telling me everything he wants to with his mouth. Normally I would have refrained, but my hand runs through his wet hair to get it out of his face. Would I do this for anyone? Have I ever?

No.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Garfield."

A slight wince. "Yes?"

I open my eyes and look at him once more. I pull one corner of my mouth in and just shake my head. Then I drape my arms around him and bring him in against me, sharing my warmth. That's what I call it. What I really did was hug him. He is still for a moment, then melts into my grip, his own arms closing around my thin waist. My cloak falls over our faces and I can only see the glint in his eyes and fangs. His breath is warm. His body is cold, but I'm fixing that at the moment.

"Rae, I can't help what I want," he confesses, his voice just above a whisper. I have to listen hard to hear him over the thunder and the rain. "I just want it. Really bad."

"What do you want?"

"You, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"I want you." He leans his head against mine, and we're touching. Breathing together. But that's all. I'm immobilized again. He notices. "But I don't want to if it's going to be like this. You don't want me back. I don't want to lose your friendship, more than I want you."

"You could never lose it."

"But...?"

"There is no 'but.' I just wasn't expecting this. I'm not exactly your dream woman."

He gasps. "But you are, Raven! You're my best friend, and you're everything I could ever dream of...You're smart, you're tame when I'm not, and we all know I'm a dumbass, and you're funny where I only try to be, and you're...well...look at you. Gorgeous. You're, uh, my other half."

 _Gorgeous._ His compliments make me actually feel squirmy and flustered. It felt empty coming from Aqualad, even if he meant what he said.

"If you want to be, only," he adds. His voice had become loud and rushed during his explanation. Excited. Spilling it all out. Now it's careful and quiet again.

"I won't lie to you," I confess. "I don't know what I want. Not exactly. I just know you're my best friend, too. You mean the world to me, you really do...I like how close you get to me, and only when you do it. I appreciate everything you have done for me. With me. Over the years, I never saw us growing this close, but we have, against all odds."

I stop talking and I really look at him. I see the face of a lover. I can see myself with him, easily, when his arms are around me. Polar opposites, and yet, as "friends" here we were, holding one another during a storm.

"I lied," I whisper. "I think I am attracted to you. I'm just afraid of it."

He hides his face from me, burying it in my neck. I get goosebumps all over my body, and it isn't from the weather. His voice is muffled. He isn't doing anything, just childishly refusing to face me. "Afraid of liking me or afraid of me? Or afraid of liking me because I'm a dork? Or afraid of-"

I shrug his head off of me and take his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes. My cloak has fallen off of us and we're both already wet, just getting wetter. I squint against the wind. "I want you to kiss me again." I need to know if what I'm saying isn't just influence. It might be. If it is, I don't mind it that way, either.

"Really?"

"Shut up and do it."

"'Kay." Very awkwardly, he comes back to lightly press our faces together. He's scared to actually kiss me, so I tilt my head and force his lips to come into contact with mine. I shiver. It doesn't take much more for him to really start kissing me again. His arms around me tighten and I'm pulled against his chest. His heart is thudding, racing against mine.

My breath is stolen from me and my first reaction is to turn into stone, but I fight it. I expected it this time. I win. I try to move my lips the same way he is. I'm tingling all over. My stomach jumps into my throat as he gets more and more forceful with it. I like it, a lot.

I think about this in my head while we kiss. I wonder what my reservations are. I wonder if it's because I see him as that silly boy that he once was, but no longer is. I wonder what my team might think. Not this one. My real one. I don't want to be made fun of. But how could they? They don't know what this feels like. They don't even know him like I do. They don't know me.

I let out a whimper that turns into a gasp, straight into his mouth, when I feel fingers brush hard between my legs. I let him kiss my jawline and down into the crook of my neck, simply waiting while his hand pleases me through my uniform.

This is fast.

This is _nice_. This is very nice. But I know better. Maybe.

I feel myself going a bit limp and I finally push him away when his fingers tug at the edge of my uniform, asking permission to slip underneath. He has taken off his gloves. It's pure temptation. I want him to finish what he's started.

"Not yet," I find myself huffing, instead of "No." Because I don't want to say no.

His face flushes red and he just nods and gives me a trademark, lopsided, shy grin. Or is that a sly grin?

I've really gotten myself into... _something._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Here we are, finally. I honestly do not know if it felt rushed or not, I tried to drag out the start of this romance over 6 chapters, and we have several more to go and many things I want to do and cover. I know I should be adding more to the atmosphere and other characters and surroundings, and I will. But I'm focusing mainly on Raven and BB, and their inner dialogue. I always figured their romance would come from BB first, and then escalate rather fast out of passion from him, and starvation from Raven. So we'll see what you think. Believable or no?

M rating pretty much goes into play from here on out. I'll try to please everyone, but this is pretty much just something I do at night in my free time. I'll try to post lots of chapters in the coming month or even finish it, because in one month, I will be traveling to spend 2 months with my long distance boyfriend for the summer (3 years and going strong). I'm going to be way too happy and busy cuddling and stuff (aha...and stuff) with him to even think about this story.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Beast Boy_**

I will never forget what we did on the roof. If she decides I am nothing to her, I will still never forget it. I will hold that close to my heart, always. She came after me, and she asked, and I delivered. It meant something. It had to. I fantasize about the taste of her mouth, and the trembling that racked her body when I did something she liked. I can still feel how warm she was against my fingers, and wet.

Not from the rain.

I open my eyes to listen to Hot Spot bitch about the cold temperature of the room, and I take another bite of my pizza. Hot strings of cheese drip down into the plate below and it takes all of my self control not to lap it up like a dog. It's perfect.

I'm having a good day.

Raven let me simply devour her for several minutes more, before we decided to get out of the rain. I cherished every second of her ever-willing body being crushed against mine. I tried not to touch her too much, just kissed her mouth. It was more than enough for her. It satisfied my urges, soothed my ego and also left me feeling high.

I wanted to follow her into her room, and I could tell she was on the verge of suggesting it, but we finally parted to shower and change on separate floors. I resisted the idea to stroke myself for about point-zero seconds, and then I gave in and did so, to the memories we'd just made. Plus a few of my own personal possibilities I threw in. I focused on the feel of her under my fingers. Twitching. Hot.

More than enough for me, too, apparently.

I'm content and clean and stuffing my face full of good junk food. Raven is sitting next to me, eating much more quietly and neatly. Neither of us can look at each other without turning red, but there is still comfort between us. I trusted her before and if anything, I trust her more now. I want to finish eating and take to her room and kiss her senseless. Among other things, if she would let me. In time.

I need to take this slow. I'm already overwhelmed. I can only imagine how she feels.

I want to hold her hand. I reach under the table and nudge her thigh. She looks at me quickly, and I gently take her fingers, giving her a questioning glance. I must look innocent enough, because she squeezes my hand and lets me hold hers while she eats with her free one. This is taking it slow, right? This is normal?

For us, it will be. I take comfort in her grip. I know she hasn't made a choice yet, so I will keep my mouth shut. I want her to say yes. I want her to say yes so badly that it's killing me not to beg her. Aqualad interrupts my thoughts and I want to slap him across the room.

"You feeling okay?" It's genuine enough, and I feel bad for nearly losing my temper. I nod and grin, probably looking more alive than I have in several days. I feel like it.

"Well I'm not," Hot Spot spits. "It's fucking freezing in here." The pizza he's holding burns to a black crisp and falls apart as he throws it onto the table. It resembles shattering glass and the burnt smell hurts my sensitive nose. The tall hothead jumps to his feet and turns on his heel, walking toward the elevator while the rest of us are left in stunned silence.

"Dude, you are such an asshole," I scoff.

"Beast Boy," Aqualad warns, while Argent just shifts uncomfortably in her seat, looking torn.

"No way," I insist. I'm not going to let this guy ruin my day. "Hot Spot is really living up to his name and it's too much. I can't work with him, none of us can work with him, if he's constantly showing distrust and having a bitchfit over everything that happens. He clearly doesn't want to be here."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't," is the answer I get from the elevator, just as it closes.

I figure it's time to speak to Robin about our new team. I haven't talked to anyone in a while, and least of all Robin. I used to call often, but it's been slowing down, the more I get used to our new post. I always check my phone for new messages from Star and Cyborg, like every few minutes, but I'm only just now thinking about my phone since earlier this afternoon. It isn't in my pocket. I figure it must be in Raven's room. I smile to myself, having found an excuse to come to her later.

I finish eating, Raven's hand warm in my palm.

* * *

"Following me, I see."

I stare up at Raven with bright green eyes, waving my tail back and forth before I let out a fearless meow. Even with the light feet of a cat, I can't fool her. I let loose a series of purrs and sit down on the floor while she looks at me, hoping to entice her soft side.

She just rolls her eyes and opens her door. She leaves it open. I pad hurriedly up to the doorway and slip through. She closes it after me and I leap onto the bed, morphing back into my human form as I land. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, arms over my head.

"I think I left my phone in here." What else can I start with?

"Oh, is that all?"

She doesn't mean it, I know, but I feel the need to sit up and shake my head, so I do. I stare at her as she stands in front of a full-length mirror and pulls her hood down. Her hands run through her dark violet-blue hair. It's long, reaching just past her shoulders. She looks at it like she wants to cut it all off. I bite my lip to prevent myself from telling her no.

I think it looks pretty.

"You are a beauty," I mumble. Her eyes find mine in the mirror and my ears splay backward like a dog caught staring at its owner's dinner. "You are," I repeat, and push myself to my feet so I can meander on over to her. I pause behind her and meet her gaze in the reflection. "Raven, you are beautiful."

A blush. "What are we doing?" she whispers. I feel her fingers search for mine behind her, so I hand them over. I love her hands. They are so soft and warm. Not like I expected. Mine are a bit weathered.

"We're doing whatever you want. We don't have to do anything else." I mean it. It breaks my heart to offer my soul up like that to chop in half, but I do. I want to give her everything. I need to know if I am capable of doing that for her, for my Raven.

My Raven. I like it.

"I want to kiss."

"I can do that."

* * *

I do. I kiss her. I kiss her very much.

I managed to get her to lie down beside me on her bed, on top of the blankets and pillows. No tricks. I want her to feel safe, no pressure. She props herself up on her side, as do I, and I kiss her mouth. I kiss her chin, her cheek. I go back to please her lips. They're hungry and new. Mine are greedy. Hers are desperate to learn. We're a perfect pair.

"Let me touch you," I breathe, and she throws back her cloak to reveal her pale, shapely body. I love her legs and run a hand along them. Smooth. Her breasts, covered by her uniform, tempt me, but I wait. Her hands finally reach to my chest of their own accord and she feels my heart beat while we kiss.

"This is unlike anything I've ever thought of." Her voice is calm and thoughtful. But she is dazed. I'm stealing the wind right out of her. I don't know what to say other than "yeah me too" so instead of saying anything and sounding like an idiot, my tongue slips through her lips and pokes around in exploration. I decide I will learn every curve, and I get to work on it.

"You're good at this."

I can barely understand her. Our mouths are meeting too fast. It's just a mumble into my lips. I want to tell her that she is my first real kiss that has been more than just a minute-long attempt or a childish peck, but I'm embarrassed. Even though I can tell this is her first kiss. She's learning just as fast as me and I'm starting to fall under her spell. If she were as ambitious as me, I would be on my knees right now.

I tangle a leg with hers and bring us closer. I want her uniform to be in the floor. Instead I settle for her crushing herself against me by her own will, fully clothed.

"Raven, be mine." I tangle my fingers in her hair. It's soft. All of her is soft. She is made of the finest silk. No one can tell me otherwise. The way I'm looking at her, I know I'm begging. I should be ashamed, but I'm filled with desire and something that feels like pure adoration. I consider giving her my best puppy eyes. Literally. I'm willing to turn into a dog. Would it help me or hinder me? It's a painful wait until she makes her decision.

"Okay."


End file.
